


I’m Sorry

by Dumbsunflowers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbsunflowers/pseuds/Dumbsunflowers
Summary: Loki battles with a personal struggle, causing him to lose himself and hurt others in the process.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! This was a self-fulfilling piece that I probably shouldn’t post but here we go. Major character death by suicide, if you are sensitive to this topic please do not read any farther! Don’t hate me for this I needed to let off some steam, this shit sucks, it’s problematic. Read with a grain of salt. Actually like a lot of salt, give yourself heartburn before reading this train wreck

As the wind blew throughout the beautiful golden city a boy, a man rather, sat with his back turned to the breathtaking landscape. He relished being at the side of his brother, wishing to be more than what he believed himself to be. For now however he belittled himself, thinking he was lesser only because he stood in the shadows of his brother and father. All he wanted was to be a part of the narrative, to deal with his troubles openly with the family rather than hide them away. He wanted to belong. 

As the bright blue skies faded to darkness the prince of mischief only had one thing on his mind. His legs dangled over the rainbow bridge and his tears fell over the edge, his soft sobs drowned out by the loudness of the party happening in the palace just a few minutes away from where he was seated. He could join them and tell his brother what’s been troubling him, he knew Thor, the god of thunder, would understand and try to help but.. Loki had learned to bottle these feelings, leaving them to fester in his chest until they boiled over. This time it was too much, he’d reached his final breaking point. 

Earlier that morning Loki had stopped in his brother's bedchamber to give him a gift, one of his favorite books, his prized possession along with some other treasures he’d kept over the years. Thor didn’t exactly understand but took them anyway assuming it was a, I’ll be it, uncharacteristically nice gesture from the brother that normally teased and taunted him. After that Loki gave his robes to the men of the court, cleaned out all of his letters and stashed them away, tidied up his own bedchamber and left to have breakfast with the family. He was calm and quiet, smiling and talking along with them which he never normally did unless it was a fight. Frigga even took notice of this other side of Loki she wasn’t used to. 

After breakfast Loki went to spend time in the garden, looking over all the beautiful flowers from all the nine realms. He picked a few for later, one red rose, one white and one blue. After setting them aside for the right time he went about his day as normal, no one really saw anything out of the ordinary other then the fact that he seemed to be at peace with himself. He smiled at others passing him by, feeling ready for the party that night. 

As the party soon approached his plan went into action. On Thor’s bed he left the red rose along with a note, on Frigga’s night stand he set the white rose along with a smaller note, and for Odin, he set the blue rose on his throne without any note. From there he made his way to the bridge, sitting in the spot right between Asgard itself and the bifrost. “I’m sorry.” He muttered to himself, looking up at the stars with a weak smile on his lips. 

Meanwhile at the party in the palace Odin seemed to have found the rose, a green ribbon tied in a bow on the stem. “Where is your brother? He’s been acting strangely all day.” He questioned, coming up to Thor who looked surprised. “Father I haven’t seen Loki this content or happy in years, if there’s something wrong I wouldn’t know of it.” He rebutted, shrugging his shoulders before he saw his dear mother looking rather scared as she came in with her rose and a small piece of paper. “I don’t think this is what it seems.” She said, holding on tight to the paper. “He must have left you something, we’ll look for him while you check.” She insisted. Thor didn’t know what but something was wrong and he needed to find out what it was. He raced to his room and sure enough his rose still laid on his bed with the note. “Loki.. whatever trickery this is, it needs to stop.” He said, assuming his brother would be in the room but he wasn’t. The god read the note, re-reading it once or twice before getting the full message. 

‘Dear brother, 

I do believe that you deserve an explanation. I’ve decided that being under your wing was never my place, you deserved a better brother and a chance to see me when I’m better. When I’m not picking petty fights with you or being over all unpleasant to you and our parents. I’m sorry for all the wrong I’ve caused you, I’m sorry for all the charms and spells I put you through. I’m sorry for calling you names over the dinner table like a child. I’m sorry for not being the brother you wanted. I can’t live in your shadow any longer. I’m sorry. 

~Loki’

  
  


Thor panicked, running back to the palace but it was too late. Whaling could be heard in the streets and all the lights in the city seemed to dim. It became scarily silent after this, the sound of Thor’s footsteps as he approached the bridge was all that could be heard. Frigga sat in the same spot Loki was, looking over the edge at her poor son, the one whom she loved, laying dead on a large rock below. He’d stabbed himself in the heart causing him to fall but he’d missed the water leaving his body on display for all to see. 

Thor backed away, tears brimming as he instantly blamed himself, cursing and yelling at himself for it rather than going over to comfort his mother. He bottled his feelings in and kept them there, starting the cycle over again. 

The last words Thor could say before he stormed off was.. “I’m sorry..” 


End file.
